Escaping The Dead
by x.x.x lolliepopz x.x.x
Summary: Yuki is used to being on her own, even before Z-day. But as she meets a strange highschool boy and some of his fellow students, she realises that surviving this new world is something that she can't face alone. Takeshi x OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I gripped tightly onto the metal body of my shotgun. Making sure I was ready to pounce if need be. There wasn't any of 'them' in sight, but if there were, I'd be ready.

My clothes were stained with blood. They smelt horrible and I desperately wanted a shower or some sort of washing machine. But this wasn't the world that I was accustomed to, this was a world where people were the minority and 'they' were the things that had the advantage. Their speed, strength, blood lust, all made them worthy opponents but also nasty competitors.

As I stood there thinking, I heard shuffling around in one of the other isles of the supermarket in which I stood. I listened, quietly, trying to keep even my breath silent. Lifting my shotgun ready to use as a club, I took a step forward to face the intruder.

"Boo!" whispered a boy. I stood still, staring at him sceptically, hoping that he had a good excuse for trying to scare me.

I looked up and down his body twice, trying to take in whatever he was. He didn't look that much older than me. In fact he looked my age. He wore a white and black school uniform which was covered in thick, sickly coloured blood. His hair was a golden blonde which went with his chocolate brown eyes extremely well.

"Who are you?" I said with no sign of emotion in my voice.

"Me? Oh, well why doesn't the beautiful woman standing in front of me tell me her name first?" I stayed silent. "_Madam, your jet black hair and sea green eyes are more beautiful than a hundred butterflies huddled together. Madam, your pale, flawless skin glows more than the moon even when it is full. Madam_–"

"I'm not having sex with you. So if that is why you are telling me all these lame things, save it." His mouth opened in shock and then turned into a weird smile.

"Why the fuck not? The world _is _going to end and we _are _all going to die. So why won't you have sex with me? I mean you look my age."

"And what age is that?" I asked snidely.

"Well I'm 17. And you?"

"What if I say I'm 45? Will you go away?" I asked knowing the response he was going to say.

"No, I'm not that stupid." He said with an idiotic grin.

"Although I highly disagree with that last response, I'll tell you the truth anyway. I'm 17 as well. Now will you go away?" I gave him a fake smile.

"No chance now. Now that I know that you, GORGEOUS FEMALE SPECIMEN, are the same age as me, I must stalk you until you sleep with me." Although he was asking something from me that was very private and personal, and although I wanted to shoot him with my shotgun, I held back, knowing that if I did anything that created noise, I would be in trouble as well.

"What if I shoot you?" I bluffed.

"You won't, because it'll attract them." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe I didn't give you enough credit. But I'm still not sleeping with you". I turned away and started walking towards the fresh food section. As I took a few steps I could hear the sound of mystery guy's footsteps as well. I turned around and raised my shoulder and dropped them.

"Want something?" I asked.

He came up from behind me and pulled me towards him. "Only your body" he stated. Even though it sounded as if he wanted to rape me, I couldn't help but laugh. I chuckled loudly and elbowed him in the ribs. Although it wasn't a very hard jab, he still let go of me and fell back.

"I might need your body too…" he looked at me questioningly. "…as a punching bag." I chuckled one last time and then walked over and helped him up.

"Yuki" I introduced myself as, while I helped him off of the floor.

"Kenta Takahashi" He added as he straightened himself up.

"No wonder you're a virgin." I said as I started walking away.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M A SEX GOD! HEY I'M TALKING HERE!" Kenta shouted as he ran after me.

**A/N: I don't own HSOTD. All rights go to their legal owners. Thanx. :)**


	2. Chapter One

Kenta and I continued along the roadside, I shot many of 'them' as we walked, but Kenta just walked happily without a care in the world. Unless you actually bought his idiotic excuse of 'I'm saving myself for later on'.

As we made our way to one of the quieter parts of the city, Kenta kept continually talking. At some moments I didn't even think he took a breath. Although I didn't care about getting to know Kenta as I personally believed he wouldn't last long, he didn't seem to notice or care and ended up telling me a while lot of information about his insignificant existence.

Kenta grew up in a family of 5, his older brother and sister lived by themselves in the U.S because of their jobs. He hoped that one day he would also join them there. But seeing as there was fucking apocalypse going on, his dreams were probably being put on hold. His parents were on vacation when this all started so he didn't know what had happened to them. But from the look on his face, he was worried.

But along with his life story, I found out more uninteresting facts about him. His favourite colour was blue, his favourite band was this American hard core rock, group which his sister introduced him to. His favourite food was a good burger from one of the western fast food places in the main city and he had never kissed a girl before, which proved my virgin story theory true. When he started going on about his school life I almost completely zoned out.

"I mean I was _way _popular back there, so naturally they wanted me to get out safely, and I had two helpers that helped me out. Unfortunately, they didn't make it, but I did go back and try to save them" he winked at me cockily.

"Wow, you brave soul–"

I was cut off by Kenta's very high pitched scream. As I ran to his side I saw that he squealed over a dead one of 'them'. It didn't bother me at all, but obviously Kenta wasn't as used to the sight of dead people as I was, not that being used to the sight of dead bodies was particularly a good thing.

I took a look around for a sign that some of 'them' had heard Kenta. But only silence followed. _Lucky, _I thought to myself. I almost wanted to slap Kenta for being so impulsive. Although knowing how posh Kenta's like had been I guessed maybe slapping him wasn't the best way to handle it.

"You can't just scream like that. Not while we're in the open like this." Kenta nodded sharply but a bus flew past interrupting my short lecture. It slowed down a few feet in front of us and a girl jumped out. She was then followed by a boy. The girl, from what I could see, had a head of honey brown hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing a white and green school uniform. In her hand she held some sort of stick with a sharp metal point at one end, but I couldn't have been sure.

The boy had a head of shaggy dark brown hair with some unnoticeable sideburns which actually looked good o him. His face was angular, and harsh but it made him look very relaxed and calm.

I turned back to Kenta who was looking at the bus in amazement. But as he spotted something that shocked him, he grabbed me with quite a lot of force and pulled me towards him. We fell onto a couple of dead bodies, blood washing onto our clothing. I turned to see another bus flying towards the girl and boy who were now running into a large traffic tunnel nearby. I was shocked to see that the second bus wasn't filled with more humans but a large number of 'them'. I helped Kenta up before watching the bus crash. As it burst into flames I watched as a couple more students jumped off the first bus to see if the girl and boy were unharmed.

"We should get out of here." I said quietly. But Kenta wouldn't budge. I got annoyed quickly but waited for Kenta to explain his actions.

He held tightly onto my wrist and wouldn't let go. But as he turned to me, his face paler than usual, he spoke.

"We have to help them! They'll die if we don't!" I was shocked at his words. This stupid, idiotic, spineless, wimpy boy was finally showing _courage? I think I liked him better when he was a scaredy cat… _I thought. But as I at the students screaming and waiting for someone to save them I almost reconsidered.

"Feel free to risk your life, but I'm going my own way. Why should I risk myself to help those people to whom I've never met before?" I asked.

"Because you would be helping me, and if you don't I'll probably die." I chuckled at his statement.

"Good. Maybe then I'll get rid of you…" I muttered.

"Don't give me that shit. You like me! I'm unusual and you're interested in me! ADMIT IT!"

"You know what I'm interested in? Seeing how far your head will roll if I kick it cleanly off your neck." I scoffed, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, look if they survive I'll go with them and leave you alone. But if they're dead, then I have no choice but to stay with you for the rest of my–"

I didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of his proposition. I was already making my way over to the dead people bus, which was now in more chaos than before. It had toppled over and was now on fire with what looked like hundreds of 'them' waddling out and attacking the students who were trying to talk to their friends who were blocked by the bus.

I jumped in and started bashing the heads of any and every one of 'them' that I could. I looked briefly at this one girl who looked maybe a year older me. She had long black hair with a purple tint, and wore a school uniform similar to Kenta. _They're his school mates. I knew it…_

The girl moved swiftly and smoothly around me, and I moved intensely and roughly around her. We actually made a pretty good team, not that I needed anyone anyway. When everyone was back on the bus and the girl had received information from the boy and girl who had jumped off before, we all ran from the scene and onto the bus that the girl had come from. Before I could jump off again, the driver, who was a beautiful blonde woman whose breasts were the same size as Dolly Parton's, sped off.

When everyone had caught their breath Kenta sat down next to me a wide smile on his face. A fat boy with large glasses recognised him instantly, so did another pink haired girl with thinner, more stylish glasses.

"Kenta? Is that you?" The boy asked in amazement.

"Hey Kohta… Saya…" The girl in whom he called 'Saya' became suddenly enraged. She approached Kenta and put him in a headlock then started to beat him until he apologized. At first I felt as if I should have helped Kenta out. But then I thought a good beating was what he needed.

"I'm sorry, I meant Takagi! TAKAGI! I'M SORRY! Please let me BREATHE!" Kenta struggled. I chuckled at Kenta's pain but then remembered our deal. I saved his friends, now he leaves me alone. I nodded my head in thanks and then pulled the emergency stop button on the side of the bus. Jumping out and walking away I felt weirdly, unsatisfied.

Kenta, who had broken out of Takagi's headlock, was now running after me, despite yells of protest by Takagi and Kohta. He grabbed my wrist and smiled. "You didn't think I really meant it did you?" A sudden urge to hit him came over me. This must've been how Takagi felt when Kenta called her by her first name.

Moving my hand away, I pushed him off. "We had a deal Kenta, I help your stupid schoolmates and you leave me alone. I fulfilled my end of the bargain, your turn."

Kenta's face went weirdly serious for a minute and he raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Shocked at his attack I simply stood there in a daze. Then moving my free hand to my face, I touched where his hand had made contact with my skin.

"YOU CAN'T GO ON BY YOURSELF! WE HAVE BUSUJIMA-SEMPAI WITH US! WITH YOU AS WELL WE COULD SURVIVE THIS THING! STOP BEING SO ANNOYING AND JUST COME WITH US!" Kenta's rage surprised and scared me. He had never yelled at that intensely before. My hands shook as I clenched them into fists and before I knew it, my fist was making contact with his cheek.

"You know when you were being annoying and telling me all that shit about you that I didn't need to know? Well, it is my turn. My name is Yuki. My father left me and my mother when I was 2 months old and my mother died when I was 6. I've lived in orphanages my entire life. I have a last name but never use it as I believe that I don't need it as I have no family. Now, what do you think I did when I was afraid of the dark when I was six? Or scared of the cockroach that lived underneath my bed in the orphanage? Huh? That's right. I didn't have someone that came in and rocked me to sleep. I did it myself. I've always been by myself. Now if the world is going to end, I'm going to try my hardest to survive by doing what I do best 'by doing everything myself'. Now get away from me and let me spend the last few days of my life doing what I want!"

Kenta was stunned. But as I turned to leave, he still grabbed my wrist. Tears began to slide down my face. I didn't know why, I never cried. But nether-the-less I was crying… my feelings, if I had any at all, were hurt.

"What do you want now?" I said sternly.

"You haven't agreed to sleep with me yet…" I smiled and turned.

"You just don't give up do you?" I sobbed. "You do realise that even if I spend the rest of my life with you, I still will never sleep with you…" I smiled and turned towards the rest of Kenta's friends and walked towards the bus where everyone stood, interested in what will happen as if our lives were some sort of anime. Then finally I said… _"_I may regret this but, _where are we going?"_

**A/N: I don't own HSOTD. All rights go to their legal owners. Thanx. :)**


End file.
